24fandomcom-20200223-history
Audrey Raines on Day 4
This is a description of Audrey Raines' actions on Day 4. Day 4 7:00am-8:00am have a romantic moment.]] During the events of Day 4, Jack planned on telling Secretary Heller about his relationship with his daughter, but Audrey begged him not to and tried to convince him they should hold off. Audrey explained that her father would not want her involved with anyone until she and Paul were officially divorced. Secretary Heller was scheduled to go to CTU Los Angeles for a budget meeting, but he wasn't able to make it and Jack was sent in his place. Audrey wasn't sure if Jack could handle going back there, but Jack assured her he would be fine. Heller and his daughter went to meet with his son, Richard, as Richard was planning on attending a rally, which bashed Heller's position as the Secretary of Defense. While Heller spoke with Richard, Audrey waited in the limousine and took phone calls. When Jack called and requested to speak with Heller, Audrey interrupted her father and brother. Secretary Heller wasn't able to meet Jack's request and when Richard wouldn't change his mind on going to the rally, Audrey and her father decided to leave. While discussing scheduling changes with her father, Audrey got a call from Jack. She delayed the call, but eventually picked up. Jack told Audrey that Secretary Heller was in danger and terrorists attacked Heller's motorcade. Audrey dropped the phone and men grabbed her. Heller demanded for the men to leave his daughter alone and the hostiles killed all of the Secret Service agents. They put Audrey and her father in a van and drove off. 8:00am-9:00am are held captive.]] They eventually arrived at a compound, ran by Middle Eastern terrorists. After they arrived, Audrey panicked and was convinced they were going to die. Heller assured her that they would eventually be rescued. Audrey was devastated when she learned that her father would be put on trial for crimes against humanity and if he was found guilty, he would be executed and the live feed would be all over the internet. When men wanted to kill Audrey, Omar refused, as he saw her as a useful tool. 9:00am-10:00am When Omar wanted Heller to sign a document confessing to the crimes, Heller refused and Omar had his men grab Audrey. When Omar threatened to kill Audrey, Heller gave in and signed the document. Heller saw that he was going to die in the next few hours and he told Audrey that she should try to escape when the trial began. Audrey refused to leave him behind, as she was convinced that Jack would come for them. 10:00am-11:00am When Heller began to have trouble breathing, Audrey was convinced he was having heart problems and she asked where his medication was. Heller began to have a heart attack and Audrey called for one of the guards to come in. It turned out Heller was faking his heart attack, and with help from Audrey, Heller was able to knock the guard out. He grabbed the guard's gun and killed a few hostiles, but he and Audrey were cornered by Omar's men. Omar assured Heller if another one of his guards died, Audrey would be killed. 11:00am-12:00pm Audrey and her father were tied up to a chair and Heller began to feel guilty over signing the confession. Audrey assured her father that signing the confession was not treason and anyone else in his situation would have done the same thing. Heller asked for Audrey to take his life, and she refused. She decided that they both should die together, as she is going to get killed anyways. They caused a gas leak and began to inhale toxic fumes. Omar and his men arrived in time and revived them. Audrey recognized one of them men who was with Omar. 12:00pm-1:00pm Heller was taken away as the trial began, and Audrey was yelling at one of the guards. Jack had arrived at the compound and he found Audrey. She told him to get her father first and Jack gave her a knife. Jack successfully rescued Heller and they killed all the surrounding hostiles. Jack and Heller went to get Audrey, but she was missing. After fighting off the remaining hostiles, the Marines arrived and took out the rest. Omar exited the compound and threatened to kill Audrey. Audrey stabbed him in the leg and Jack threw a knife in his neck, Omar was then finished off by the Marines. tries to comfort Audrey as their attackers close in]] After noticing Audrey and Jack's behavior, Secretary Heller realized they were romantically involved. He confronted Audrey about it and gave his approval. Audrey then told Jack about the man she recognized. Jack showed her pictures of all of the dead hostiles, but he wasn't there. Audrey then realized that she met the man at a political function. When she arrived at CTU, Audrey was shocked to see Paul there. Paul told her he took a plane to Los Angeles the moment he heard she and her father were kidnapped. Paul attempted to make amends with his wife and get back together with her, but Audrey broke the news to him that she was in love with another man. Paul realized that it was Jack and he left CTU. Audrey then agreed to identify the man she recognized at Felsted Security. 1:00pm-2:00pm Audrey was able to identify the man from surveillance footage and it was learned that the man was Henry Powell. When Jack lost communication with his team, he realized that Powell's men learned about Audrey identifying him. Jack realized there was a mole inside CTU and he called the only person he could trust. When trying to exit the building, Audrey and Jack were trapped and were forced to fight off the hostiles by themselves. Eventually Audrey and Jack ran out of ammunition and the hostiles began to approach them. Tony Almeida arrived and saved Audrey and Jack's life. 2:00pm-3:00pm He brought them back to his apartment and Jack informed Secretary Heller about someone inside CTU working with the terrorists. Heller is able to set up the traitor and Sarah Gavin was arrested. When Jack and Tony went to follow up on a lead, Secret Service agents bring Audrey back to CTU. Eventually it was learned that Marianne Taylor was the mole and she set Sarah up to take the fall. 3:00pm-4:00pm asks Audrey to call the National Guard.]] After being confronted by Paul on her relationship with Jack, Audrey decides to coordinate with CTU when they run low on manpower. Though Edgar Stiles was able to create and execute a program to stop the Dobson Override device from melting down the nuclear plant, six plants were unresponsive. When a nuclear meltdown occurred at San Gabriel Island, Edgar realized his mother Lucy wasn't able to evacuate. Edgar confronted Audrey and asked for her help. Audrey called the National Guard in an effort to have Lucy rescued, but they weren't able to do anything. Audrey learned that the radiation cloud emitted from the meltdown, was headed over the area where the citizens were trapped. Audrey broke the news to Edgar that his mother was going to die. Edgar is devastated over the loss of his mother, but Erin Driscoll assured Edgar that he didn't have time to work. Edgar put his feelings aside and continued to work with CTU. Audrey felt terrible over Edgar's loss. 4:00pm-5:00pm While following up on a lead, Jack and Tony are lead to the building where the terrorists planned the kidnapping of Secretary Heller. Jack learned that the building was owned by Galaxy Financial Services, a company ran by Paul. Paul personally signed off on Harris Barnes, the alias of terrorist Habib Marwan, renting the place. When Audrey told Jack that Paul was on his way out of town, she decided to stall him until Jack could arrive. in his hotel room.]] Paul was getting ready to leave his hotel, when he got a call from Audrey. When Audrey told him she wanted to talk about their future, Paul agreed to stay in town for a little longer. Audrey arrived at his hotel room and she had a drink with them. Paul noticed Audrey's strange behavior and he became suspicious of her. When Paul began to make accusations and lost his temper, Audrey became frightened. Luckily Jack arrived and spared Audrey from seeing her estranged husband get violent. 5:00pm-6:00pm When Paul wouldn't give up any information, Jack was forced to use torturing methods. He ripped Paul's shirt open and ripped a wire off a light fixture. Jack began to electrocute Paul and Audrey was horrified to witness it. Audrey was convinced that Paul wasn't working with terrorists, and Jack decided to believe that Paul didn't willingly work with them. Paul apologized to Audrey for possibly putting her and her father in danger, and she reached out to him. 6:00pm-7:00pm Jack and Paul decided to go to McLennen-Forster, the defense contractor that manufactured the Dobson override. Audrey returned to CTU and she asked Jack to take care of her husband. After she returned to CTU, Audrey began to question her feelings for Jack, as he seemed like a different person when he was on the field. Audrey spoke to Tony, who was convinced Jack would never return to a desk job after what happened during the day. When CTU lost contact with Jack and Paul, due to an Electromagnetic pulse bomb being set off, Audrey started to worry. 7:00pm-8:00pm When Michelle Dessler took over command of CTU, Audrey noticed Michelle was very cold towards Tony, as they were formerly married. Audrey confronted Michelle and asked her to give Tony a break. When Audrey told her that Tony saved her and Jack's life earlier in the day, Michelle began to take Tony's opinions more seriously. Audrey became grateful when she learned CTU found Jack and Paul's location, and they would be back with the evidence against the company momentarily. 8:00pm-9:00pm Audrey became devastated when she learned Paul was shot by Dave Conlon, in order to prevent Jack from being shot. Her father comforted her and she confessed that she didn't realize she still cared for Paul as much as she did. When Jack decided to go on the field and act as the hostage of Dina Araz, in order to get to Marwan, Audrey is against it. She felt that Jack would be put in danger and Jack assured her that he would be fine and the crisis would soon be over. 9:00pm-10:00pm As Audrey waited for Paul to be released from surgery, Tony confronted her and told her about Jack's status. Audrey was devastated when she learned that Jack was taken hostage by Marwan and CTU lost their location. Tony informed Audrey that Marwan contacted them and was willing to give up Jack, in exchange for Behrooz Araz. Audrey confronted Michelle and demanded for her to go forward with the trade. Michelle told her she wouldn't be able to do that if Behrooz was valuable to them, and the decision would be made by Bill Buchanan. 10:00pm-11:00pm After Jack was released, Audrey spoke to him on the phone and she wanted to talk to him about what happened during the day. Jack promised that he would call back, as he had to follow up on a lead. Audrey waited outside of CTU Medical and she was devastated when she learned that Paul was paralyzed and wouldn't be able to walk again. Audrey spoke to Paul and told him what he did for Jack was brave, and she wanted to reconcile and take care of him. Audrey was then informed that Air Force One was shot down by a stolen Stealth fighter. 11:00pm-12:00am Audrey called Jack and told him that Secretary Heller wanted him to focus on retrieving the Nuclear football from the crash site. Audrey then became distracted, and Jack told her to focus on work. When Audrey became upset over this, Jack later apologized to her. With help from civilians, Jack was able to find the location of the football, but Marwan was able to get to them. A CTU chopper eventually took out the jeep holding the football, and Jack noticed there was missing pages in the football. Audrey told him that the missing pages were the locations of nuclear warheads around the country. 12:00am-1:00am Jack returned to CTU and met up with Audrey, who tearfully told him that Paul's condition wasn't stable and he would never fully recover from the shooting. Jack returns back to work and Audrey catches him in a hurry, Jack told her he couldn't talk now and he wouldn't reveal what he was doing. Audrey felt more isolated from Jack and she decided it would be best if they broke up and she reunited with Paul. 1:00am-2:00am .]] When Audrey learned that Jack went against the orders of President Charles Logan and tortured a suspect, she became devastated at what Jack was capable of. She confronted Jack and lashed out at him for going against a presidential order. Jack was forced to leave CTU, as Joe Prado had given up Marwan's location. Audrey learned that Bill Buchanan was complicit in the torturing of Prado and she confronted him. Audrey expressed her disappointment in Buchanan for his involvement. Bill told Audrey that she doesn't understand the complications of working in the field. 2:00am-3:00am Eventually President Logan learned from advisor Mike Novick that Jack went against his orders, as Novick tried to cheat the time and get Logan to sign the torture of Prado. Logan ordered for Secret Service men to arrest Bauer, and Curtis tried to prevent them from doing so. The agents arrested Jack and this caused the operation to blow. Marwan was able to escape and though Audrey disagreed with Jack's decision to torture Prado, she felt the president was wrong. Eventually Logan realized he was wrong and he dropped the charges against Jack. Audrey confronted Paul and suggested for him to be transported to a special hospital. Paul agreed and Audrey told him that she would be going with him, but she failed to share this information with Jack. After raiding the Chinese consulate, under the authority of David Palmer, Jack returned to CTU with suspect Lee Jong. Jong was shot and Jack needed him alive to get information on Marwan. When Jack entered the CTU clinic, the doctors were working on Paul, whose condition had complicated. Jack then forced Dr. Besson at gunpoint to abandon Paul and work on Jong, despite the risk of Paul dying and Audrey's pleas. Jack insisted and as Besson worked on Jong, he and Curtis tried to attend Paul. Unfortunately, Paul died and Audrey broke up crying in anger at Jack as she was taken away. 3:00am-4:00am Audrey was angered with Jack and she demanded for him to allow the doctors operate on Paul. When Paul began to lose his pulse, Jack attempted to revive him. Paul died and Audrey was devastated over his death. She blamed Jack for it and told him she hated him. When Jack tried to console Audrey, she shut him out. Cheng Zhi arrived at CTU, under suspicion that CTU was involved in the raiding of the consulate and the death of Consul Koo Yin. Buchanan falsified hourly reports to make it look like Jack was working with Audrey during the time of the raiding. Despite being angered with Jack, Audrey didn't tell Zhi anything that implicated Jack in the raiding. about the phone call.]] 4:00am-5:00am When it was discovered that Richard was recently in contact with Marwan, CTU brought him in and Curtis began to prep for an interrogation. Audrey was convinced she could get him to confess, so she decided to talk to him first. Audrey wasn't able to make any progress and her father came in to speak with Richard. Secretary Heller shows his frustration with Richard, who eventually decided to confess. Richard revealed that he brought a woman and her boyfriend home one evening, and the woman most of used his phone when he was in bed with the guy. Heller showed disappointment, but it wasn't with his son's sexual orientation, it was over the fact Richard didn't reveal this earlier. Jack confronted Audrey and told her he was reluctant to tell her about his work at CTU, as he feared she wouldn't love him if she realized what kind of person he could be. Audrey told Jack she didn't want to talk about it, and Jack left with Lee Castle and Tony to find the female hostile. Jack promised to talk to Audrey about it later, and she agreed to talk. 5:00am-6:00am Audrey began to search for the missile Marwan launched, but she was unable to find it through satellite. President Palmer asked for Audrey to compile disaster scenarios for all of the possibly threatened cities. CTU were later able to find Marwan, when Jack discovered the hostile sent out doubles. With help from Curtis, Jack was able to save Tony and bring Mandy into custody. Many gave up all the information she had in Marwan in exchange for presidential immunity. Despite being behind Palmer's assassination attempt in Day 2, Mandy was granted immunity. Edgar Stiles and Chloe O'Brian luckily were able to stop the missile from hitting Los Angeles. 6:00am-7:00am Audrey began to prepare to transport Paul's body and Jack confronted her. Although Jack professed his love for her, Audrey revealed she couldn't live with his CTU lifestyle as she was convinced that is where he belonged. Audrey ended her relationship with Jack by giving him a good-bye kiss. During the final moments of the day, Audrey was confronted by Bill Buchanan. Buchanan told her that Jack was shot and killed by Dale Spalding. Audrey was devastated over losing both Paul and Jack, and she broke down with tears. Category:Audrey Boudreau Category:Day 4 Category:Character-by-season articles